A Knight's Day Off
by foxski
Summary: When Arthur gives the Knights a much deserved day off, Lancelot and Gwaine can think of a few ways to spend the day together. Gwaine/Lancelot Slash. Also some Gwapple and Horsey Love.


Title: A Knight's Day Off

Rating: T

Characters/Pairing: Gwaine/Lancelot

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Spoilers: none really

Warnings: Fluff, boy smooches, overload of cuteness (especially if you like horsey love)

Summary: When Arthur decides to give the knights a day off, Gwaine and Lancelot can think of many ways to spend their free time.

* * *

><p>It was something that never happened. And if it did happen, it didn't happen very often. The moment the words fell from Arthur's lips, Lancelot and Gwaine gave each other a glance. Leon's eyebrows shot sky high and Elyan clapped Percy on the shoulder and started laughing.<p>

"Is it that hard to believe I'd give you a day off?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." They answered unanimously.

Arthur tried to stifle to the indignant glare. He liked to think he took care of his friends. It wasn't his fault that Camelot was always in peril. But with the burst of new recruits and all patrols covered for the day, he decided his boys needed a much deserved day off.

"Well fine. Believe it or not, I will _not_ be expecting you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Arthur," Leon and Elyan said with a sigh of relief.

"I can finally sleep past dawn," Percy said with a grin.

"I plan on lying perfectly still in my bed, eyes closed until my stomach rumbles. Then I'm going to head down to the tavern," Leon said, closing his eyes and just imagining his day off.

"Food. I'm going to eat until I pass out on my bed." Elyan said, pretending to faint into Percy's arms.

The Knights of the Round Table all laughed, but deep down they were all begging for the day off. It sounded too good to be true. So even though they joked and teased Arthur about finally getting a day off, they were secretly waiting for him to reveal that he was joking.

They all stood there in silence, waiting, staring at Arthur. He frowned and looked at each of them.

"Guys? Why are you just looking at me?" No one said anything. "I'm not kidding. You can have the day off."

"Just wanted to be sure," Elyan said quietly. "I didn't want you to wake up and change your mind while I'm eating."

"Or sleeping," Percy added.

"Or in the Tavern," Leon mumbled.

All the boys mumbled their assent to that. Arthur just rolled his eyes. Since when did he have such ungrateful subjects? Merlin was always complaining, but he never expected this out of his knights.

"I assure you that you will not have to serve me tomorrow. You may do what you wish with your time on my word as Prince of Camelot."

That seemed to be just enough for the knights. They cheered and thanked Arthur, leaving to go on patrol through the city, except Gwaine and Lancelot, who hung back for a moment, waiting for their friends to be out of earshot. Lancelot shot his fellow knight a sly glance.

"So an entire day off. What were your plans?" Lancelot asked.

"Probably get drunk," Gwaine started, being coy and pensive. "Maybe, have a picnic."

"That sounds promising," Lancelot mused. "I'll have to join you."

"You should. Meet me at the stables tomorrow morning."

"I'll bring the food," Lancelot said, pulling Gwaine close to him by his shirt.

"And I'll bring the alcohol," Gwaine said with a grin, letting his forehead touch Lancelot's and sighing.

They let their lip hover closer than they should, especially when they had no privacy. But Gwaine liked these games, so Lancelot would play along for now. They only had a minute to lightly press their lips together before they heard footsteps down the hall. Quickly pulling away, they nodded to each other before parting in different directions.

* * *

><p>"Gwenevere, my dearest Gwenevere," Lancelot called, strolling down the corridor.<p>

"I'm in here, Lancelot," she called from inside a bed chamber.

She was dressing a bed and replacing the pillows, when Lancelot walked in beaming.

"What has your spirits so high?" She asked with a laugh, as Lancelot swung around the bed post to give her the biggest grin.

"We have the day off tomorrow," he said quietly, like a well kept secret.

"Ooh, a day to myself. I hardly know what that is like."

"I can imagine. Anyway," Lancelot said, coolly sitting on the edge of the bed. Gwen just raised an eyebrow. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I'm going on a picnic tomorrow. Is there any way you could swipe some food from the kitchens?"

"Do I look like a kitchen maid, Lancelot?" Gwen said it with a bit more ire to her voice, but she had a playful smile on her face.

"Of course not," Lancelot exclaimed, standing up as she gave the blankets a tough jerk. "It's just you know everyone in the castle. I figure I could trust you. Please, Gwen! I'll be forever in your debt."

Gwen gave him a long sideways glance, taking in the big puppy eyes and slightly quivering bottom lip.

"Alright, Lancelot," she finally conceded.

Lancelot jumped and ran to squeeze her in his big arms. She laughed and slapped him away playfully before becoming serious again.

"I'll see what I can manage. Don't expect anything too fancy. And you better be here early tomorrow to get it or it will be my hide," she exclaimed.

"Of course," Lancelot said, grabbing her hands and kissing them. "You are amazing, Gwen!"

"Yes, now get going. I have a lot of work to do," she said, giving him a push and pointing toward the door.

Lancelot couldn't help the excitement building inside. He couldn't imagine what would happen tomorrow, but he knew it would be brilliant. He headed to the armory so he could finish the day's duties.

They didn't coordinate a time to wait at the stables. Lancelot's stomach was doing flip flops and going in knots. They could get caught or they couldn't. It would be disastrous if they did, like death without trial disastrous.

When it first started—innocently enough—it didn't bothered him too much. He'd lie in bed thinking about how what they did was wrong, but it was something about the carelessness of Gwaine. The way he'd smirk, give him the slyest looks and let the slightest sway of hips stop Lancelot in midsentence. He couldn't even remember the lie he had to tell Leon as an explanation for his sudden distraction. When they went on patrol together, Gwain would tease him, racing miles ahead of him. It was a carelessness that could have gotten them killed, but a carelessness that he loved, unconditionally.

* * *

><p>He did his best to look nondescript as he approached the castle in his civilian clothes. It was rare for him to get the chance to walk around the castle in anything other than armor or chainmail.<p>

It was just after breakfast would have been served, so the kitchen was already preparing dinner for the castle. Hopefully Gwen kept her word. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw her waiting by the kitchens with a look of utter exasperation on her face.

When she finally saw him nearing the corner, she glared and rolled her eyes. She took the basket in her hands and shoved it roughly into Lancelot's stomach. He looked at her in pure shock.

"I've kept you waiting too long?"

"I have a clean record in this castle. I'm not going to have it ruined, because you can't keep track of time," she exclaimed. "If someone had seen me, I'd be in so much trouble."

"I'm so sorry, Gwen. I'm not trying to get you into trouble. You're the only I could trust. I appreciate your help, Gwen," Lancelot said with that smile that Gwaine so aptly named The Charmer.

Gwen nostrils stopped flaring for a moment as she took a deep breath. She finally gave a small nod.

"I'm fine. It's just the nerves. I'm really behind in my work. Enjoy your day off, Lancelot," she said giving his forearm a squeeze before heading up the staircase. "And tell Gwaine I said hello."

This time it was Lancelot's nostrils that flared. How did she know? Did she mean something else? She didn't dwell on what she said, so Lancelot went with the latter. He and Gwaine learned the not to overreact to people saying things like that. Every time it happened, it had nothing to do when them being together and everything to do with them being friends. Gwen probably assumed they would see each other latter in the tavern or something.

Lancelot just nodded and headed over to the stables, hoping that Gwaine would be there and they could get the hell out of Camelot.

* * *

><p>He was in luck; Gwaine was waiting by the stables, with a bag slung low around his hips. He was reclining against a beam, looking around calmly with his arms folded across his chest. Lancelot took a moment, let the emotions run over him and closed his eyes briefly. The excitement, the anxiety and the thinly veiled lust made everything worth it. Looking at him, so relaxed and calm, was worth the danger and the risk.<p>

"Gwaine," he called as he neared him.

His posture changed, immediately, to match his bright eyes. Of course Lancelot wanted to kiss him, just leave one lingering slow kiss on his lips, but there were people walking around. So instead, he stood close to him and angled his body enough that a passerby couldn't see him casually running his thumb over Gwaine's hipbone.

Gwaine's eyes went from the bright excitement to glazed over in just seconds. He fixed a heated glare at his partner.

"You are making me want to do very naughty things to you," he murmured.

"Tell me about," Lancelot said with a sigh.

"Okay, so if I had you to myself right now—"

"Gwaine, I wasn't being serious. Clearly, I don't mean tell me about it _right now_," Lancelot said giving him an incredulous look. Thankfully, no one noticed them. "Let's get going. I have some food."

"And I have the ale," Gwaine said with a grin, pulling out a bottle from his bag.

"Very good. I was wondering what you had in that bag."

Gwaine just grinned at him…for a very long time. Lancelot started to give him a suspicious look, but Gwaine didn't stop.

"What?"

"I want you to kiss me," Gwaine said in singsong voice.

"Now?"

"Yes, now," Gwaine said, grabbing Lancelot by his collar and pulling him closer.

"There are people around," he hissed.

"Well, you better hurry up or they'll get suspicious." Gwaine's voice lowered; he was now inches away from his lips.

Lancelot didn't sigh or get frustrated, because he just knew this is how Gwaine was. He couldn't lie and say that he didn't like it. He leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to Gwaine's, just to enjoy the sensation. Gwaine wasn't satisfied. He run his tongue over Lancelot's bottom lip and tightened his grip on Lancelot's shirt. He just laughed and pulled away, leaving a peeved and flushed Gwaine.

"You've got to finish your dinner before dessert," Lancelot said with a wink and began to saddle up his dun mare, Annie.

"I can't wait for dessert," Gwaine muttered bitterly, also getting his mare, Belle, ready.

"Soon enough," Lancelot said mounting his horse.

Annie gave a huge sigh, shifting the saddle. Lancelot put the basket in a saddle bag while he waited for the girth to settle just right. Gwaine had just mounted and turned Belle around. The muscles in her neck rippled under her bay coat as she threw her head.

"Let's go," Lancelot said, giving Annie's side a little kick and patting her neck.

They walked out to the gates of Camelot and picked up the pace once they reached the edges of the city.

* * *

><p>They rode in silence and going at their horses own paces. Annie and Belle, who seemed to realize this wasn't a work outing, took to racing each other and slowing down to a trot once in a while. Gwaine and Lancelot kept mostly silent, taking the time to enjoy nature and the sunny late morning. When Annie and Belle slowed to a walk, Gwaine reached out for Lancelot's hand and squeezed it. Lancelot just sighed and rubbed his knuckles with his thumb.<p>

When they finally found a place to stop, it wasn't too far away from the patrol path. There was a clearing, near a small lake, but closed in enough that the horses could wander around without going too far.

"This should work," Lancelot said, dismounting. Gwaine nodded and began to dismount as well.

They took off the horses' saddles and halters and left them by a nearby tree. Immediately Annie went off to graze closer to the lake. Belle followed close behind practically galloping to keep up with Annie who was prancing at all the attention.

"I'll tell you what I want to do," Gwaine said, peeling off his shirt. "I want to get into that water!"

Lancelot watched him hastily shake off his pants and his boots and frowned thinking of the food packed away.

"Well, wait. We're not going to even have some—"

"Nope!" Gwaine yelled, running toward the lake and jumping in.

Lancelot just watched him with a bemused grin on his face, slowly kicking off his shoes and pulling down his pants.

Gwaine surfaced, pushing his hair out of face. He beckoned to Lancelot before diving back below. Lancelot walked in through a shallow area and swam out to Gwaine, who had a manic glint in his eye. Before Lancelot could even question what was going on, Gwaine pounced on his head and pushed him under water.

Lancelot sunk under the clear water. He opened his eyes and looked at the plant life swaying, and then he looked up at Gwaine who followed him under. His hair was floating around his head in this rather ethereal and other worldly manner. Lancelot swam for the surface tugging Gwaine along and just as they surfaced, Lancelot kissed him.

* * *

><p>Annie and Belle had taken to playing in the water. Lancelot was watching as he dressed again. It always amused him how well their horses got along together. Belle would practically prance around to get Annie's attention, nipping at her butt and standing away as far as possible to reach her muzzle over to Annie's neck. Annie for the most part seemed rather unfazed. If she was fazed, she was playing hard to get. Belle meandered over, leaned next to Annie and made a soft nickering noise.<p>

"What are those two up to?" Gwaine said, walking over. His hair was drying quickly and becoming fluffy.

"Just my horse leading your horse on," Lancelot laughed.

"Tragic," Gwaine said tugging on Lancelot's shirt and let his hand brush the skin under his shirt.

Lancelot closed his eyes briefly and fixed Gwaine with the most desperate face he could muster. Gwaine just grinned.

"I can't. I've been patient and I'm so hungry. Can we just eat now?" Lancelot complained.

"Fine."

Gwaine pretended to be offended, but that extra sway to his hips as he walked over to the saddle bag was proof that he wasn't upset or angry. Lancelot grabbed the ale from Gwaine's bag and went to sit on a particularly plush patch of grass.

"So what did you manage to sneak out of the kitchens," Gwaine asked, peeking into the bag.

"I wouldn't know. Gwen packed it," Lancelot said, taking a sip of ale.

"Ooh," Gwaine exclaimed. "Gwen-packed goodies. We've got some bread, some cheese, some fruit and—ooh look—two apples."Gwaine held up an apple and tossed up casually. "We'll have to get her a gift."

Lancelot just shook his head and laughed to himself. He patted the spot near him and Gwaine came to sit near him. They ate in silence, enjoying the sun. Somehow, Gwaine laid claim over both the apples without giving Lancelot a chance to object, but it was worth it to watch Gwaine happily munch on an apple.

* * *

><p>They'd run through all the ale, there was still an apple left and they were lying contently in the grass. Gwaine's shirt was still off and Lancelot had been steadily kissing the freckles on his shoulder for the past 5 minutes.<p>

"Gwaine?"

"Hmm?"

Gwaine had this hazy, half-lidded look on his face, like his body couldn't decide if it was drunk or sleepy. Lancelot just grinned and let his hand slide from its place over Gwaine's heart to further down his stomach and resting right at the waistband of his pants.

"Oh, _now_ you want to," Gwaine grumbled. "Now that I'm ready to fall asleep at any moment."

"I'd love to make it my personal challenge to wake you up," Lancelot said with a grin.

He leaned forward and kissed Gwaine, sweeping his tongue along his lower lip. Gwaine groaned and opened his mouth for him. He didn't really put up much of fight for dominance when Lancelot slid his tongue against his. Gwaine broke away from their kiss long enough to make a sound Lancelot wasn't sure was human. It was combination of desperate, excited and distraught.

"Did you want me to stop?" Lancelot asked with a smile.

"I wanted to sleep. When I wanted to do this you just wanted to eat. We're clearly not working out, cause we can't keep our needs—"

Gwaine was cut off by his own low moan as Lancelot ran his thumb across Gwaine's hipbones. Lancelot smirked and leaned over to give just a few more lazy drunk kisses before the bonelessness settled in for a while. Gwaine followed him when he pulled away and turned to settle his head in the crook of his arm. Lancelot let his arm wrap around so he could cradle his head and run his fingers through his hair. Gwaine just tucked into his side.

They lay like that for a while before they heard a snuffling by their heads. Lancelot peeked and saw Belle heading toward them. She stuck her muzzle in Gwaine's hair, just under Lancelot's arm.

"Hello, Belle," Lancelot laughed.

"What's she doing? I can't be bothered to look."

"She just took the apple and is prancing back over to Annie," Lancelot said, craning his neck to see.

"Grand. My horse gifts your horse _my_ apple."

"Hush, they're in love."

Belle put the apple in front of Annie, who demolished it in two bites, while Belle sidled up next to her. Annie turned her head and put her muzzle to Belle's.

"So what exactly does a Knight do on his night off?" Lancelot said, placing a kiss on Gwaine's head.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Gwaine replied.

Lancelot felt Gwaine's lips twist to a smirk on his skin. He just let it go and lay back, enjoying the sun and the rest of their day off.


End file.
